In motor vehicle body construction, different concepts of floor or underfloor structures are known. In the area of the passenger cell, two lateral side member arrangements are mostly provided, which are interconnected via individual cross members running in vehicle transverse direction. A support frame formed of these components can furthermore be provided with a floor panel, which largely fills out the intermediate space between the side members or cross members.
About in the middle between the side member structures, a center tunnel is to be mostly provided, which is either unitarily integrated in the floor panel or, particularly in the case of a floor panel that is designed of multiple parts, is adjoined by individual floor panel sections which are separately connected to the center tunnel. Thus, a floor panel is known from DE 60 2005 003 418 T2 that is produced by connecting a multiplicity of sheet metal components. It comprises a front floor section, a steep step section adjoining the front floor section and a rear floor section. Here, the front floor section is formed with a tunnel region connected to a front end with the instrument panel and to a rear end with the steep step section.
New types of drive concepts for motor vehicles, such as for example electric or hybrid drives require carrying along additional motor vehicle batteries or accumulators in the vehicle. Accordingly, suitable installation space has to be made available for such energy storage devices.
It is therefore at least one object to provide a floor structure for a motor vehicle body that on the one hand makes possible a simple and cost-effective manufacture and assembly, and which on the other hand contributes to a reduction of the vehicle weight. In addition, at least another object is to provide a floor structure in an effective utilization of the installation space that is available in the floor or underfloor region of the motor vehicle, particularly the accommodation of additional function parts and vehicle components in a space-saving manner. Furthermore, it is an object to provide the floor structure that is a torsionally rigid support structure, particularly for vehicle components to be fastened to the vehicle floor. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.